Jedna taka noc
by Alexis-A
Summary: One-shot EdxWinry. Czyli jak to jest gdy Ed i Winry nabierają ochoty na małe co nieco....


Witam! Pierwszy raz publikuję na moje wypociny. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest aż tak złe opowiadanko (pisane na bardzo szybko w jeden wieczór)

Starałam się jak mogłam tyle powiem.

Aha jeszcze jedna sprawa: Jak ktoś nie lubi erotyków, lub uważa, że nie jest na tyle dojrzały, aby to czytać niech tego nie robi. Sądzę, że osiemnaście lat to sztuczna granica wieku.

Przepraszam za błędy (jeśli się jakieś pojawiły rzecz jasna..)

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jedna taka noc...**

Nowa proteza okazała się jeszcze lepsza. Lżejsza, mocniejsza, wygodniejsza. Pachniała świeżym smarem połyskując przy tym lśniąco. Stalowy Alchemik nigdy nie mógł się nadziwić talentowi swojej ukochanej będącej jego protetyczką jak i przyjaciółką z którą on i Al spędzili najlepsze lata swego życia. W sumie już od dawna coś do niej czuł, tylko nie miał odwagi, żeby się do tego przyznać. Nie wiadomo jakim cudem przemógł się, żeby obiecać jej, że spowoduje u niej łzy szczęścia. Dopiero do roku życie toczyło się swoim własnym spokojnym rytmem, a Ed już tyle czasu przebywał w Risenboll od chwili swojego tryumfalnego powrotu. Nie dość, że udało się mu odzyskać ciało brata to jeszcze razem z żołnierzami uchronił Amestris od zagłady przed zakusami potężnego alchemika- "Ojca".

Dziką radość z odzyskania ciała Alphonse'a, oraz wesoły błysk w niebieskich tęczówkach- te rzeczy pamiętał tak jakby się zdarzyły dopiero co wczoraj. Dziwił się również ile czasu minęło zanim pokazał Winry co do niej czuje. Z faktu, że panna Rockbell i starszy brat są parą, Al był niezmiernie zadowolony i czasami dokuczał Stalowemu często zbereźnymi żarcikami na ich temat. Uwadze Ala nic nie mogło umknąć. Nawet ich nocne randki, które urządzali sobie w lipcu. Pinako też nie mia nic przeciwko temu.

Edward ocknął się z rozmyslań, gdy do warsztatu wróciła Winry niosąc ze sobą pudło w którym zapewne znajdowały się jakieś narzędzia.

- I jak?- Zagadnęła go.

- Świetna. Jak zwykle.- Odparł wstają z krzesła. Złote oczy zabłyszczał jeszcze bardziej na widok długich, smukłych nóg panny Rockbell, a krew zaczęła szybciej krążyć kiedy wyobraził sobie jak nie tylko całuje jej piersi, lecz również wyprawia dużo ciekawsze rzeczy. Fantazje erotyczne z jej osobą w roli głównej nawiedzały go bardzo często. Z każdym miesiącem stawały się coraz bardziej realistyczne. "Czasami aż za bardzo"- Przypomniał sobie o nocnych zmazach.

- Ed a tobie co? Wyglądasz jakbyś był pijany...-Rzekła blondynka zupełnie odrywając się od swoich zajęć.

- Mi nic. Tylko tak mie zamroczyło... Wiesz tyle się ostatnio dzieje...- Nie zdołał ukryć czerwieni na swojej twarzy. Widząc to protetyczka lekko się uśmiechnęła.

- Aha.- Tylko tyle powiedziała, mając nadzieję, że to on zrobi pierwszy krok. Skoro pokonał największych wrogów i niczego się nie bał, to nie powinien mieć oporów przed zaciągnięceim jej do sypialni. Dla zachęty zakołysała biodrami.

- Tyle się dzieje, tak? Ed czyli co się dzieje, hę?- Zapytała się powstrzymując chichot.

- Ano dużo... Na przykład to, że Mustang znowu zaczyna wojować z Olivią.- Powiedział wymijająco, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nic nie da.

- Oj! Ed ty głuptasie! Miałam na myśli to co się z tobą dzieje!- Podeszła do niego. Alchemik już wiedział, że go przejrzała. Mógł tylko czekać na cios kluczem. Ale nic się takiego nie stało. Od bardzo dawna się to nie zdarzało no, ale reagował tak z przyzwyczajenia.

- Mówię, że nic!- Zapierał się, ale świadomość, że są sami w domu była przytłaczająca, a ciśnienie skakało jak szalone. Te błękitne oczy... długie jasne włosy....pełne kształtne piersi... I nagle przypomniał sobie coś co go zdenerwowało. Miał na myśli to jak Roy i Al naśmiewali się z niego twierdząc, że jest cienki jeśli chodzi o "te sprawy". Alphonse'a oszczędził, ale Płomienny spędził tydzień w szpitalu ze zdrutowaną szczęką. Ależ oczywiście, że potrafił sobie z tym poradzić! Tylko trzeba było trochę odwagi... o dziwo chyba znacznie większej niż tej potrzebnej przy starciu z Envym jako wielkim jaszczurem, albo armią homunkulusów. Wbrew pozorom to wcale nie było taki straszne. Chęć spędzenia z nią nocy w łóżku to była najbardziej naturalna, ludka rzecz. Dużo normalniejsza niż bicie się z homunkulusami, chimerami i tymi podobnymi rzeczami. Przeszkadzał mu brak wiedzy na ten temat. Jednak wiedzy dużej nie było potrzeba. Wystarczyły instynkty. Właśnie one wzięły górę. Zdecydowany zbliżył się do niej i objął ją w pasie. Poczuł jak się rozluźnia w jego uścisku.

- Co ciebie napadło?!- Odwróciła się ku niemu.

- Jej! Nie mogę ciebie przytulić?!- Spytał udając obrażonego.

- Czy tylko przytulić?- Spojrzała na niego chytrze. Stalowy Alchemik nic się nie odezwał. Wolał pieścić wargami jej usta, a nie powietrze.

- Och.. Winry chcę cię tylko lepiej poznać!- Powiedział lubieżnie.

- Hahaha!- Zaczęła się cicho śmiać. Ciemniejący rumieniec dodawał jej uroku. Oczywiście wiedziała o co Edowi chodzi. Oto nadszedł dzień gdy Stalowy Alchemik słynny pogromca maszkar z nocnych koszmarów, bohater ludu odważył się pokazać pannie Rockbell w inny sposób swoje uczucia. Co prawda mieli do tego okazję wiele razy, ale nie udawało się to na skutek działania okoliczności przeszkadzających.

- Dokładniej poznać? A przez prawie osiemnaście lat to nie poznaliśmy się bardzo?

- Od tej strony od której chciałem to niestety nie.- Mruknął jej do ucha. Znowu zaczęli się całować. Z każdą chwilą namiętniej, zachłanniej... Winry zupełnie zapomniała o tych wszystkich narzędziach, o śrubkach jakie miała poskładać. Kilka z nich spadło na podłogę gdy stolik się zatrząsł. Jękneła gdy poczuła chłodną, metalową dłoń masującą jej plecy. Nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Widać było, że Edwardowi coraz bardziej się to podobało. Pożądliwie głaskał ją po brzuchu i udach. Wreszcie zainteresował się guzikami jej koszuli. Odbywało się to bez zbędnych słów. Wystarczyły im tylko spojrzenia i ciepłe uśmiechy jakimi się obdarowywali. Winry bawiła się warkoczem alchemika, podczas gdy ten rozpinał jej koszulę, aż ujrzał błękitny koronkowy stanik.

- Ładny, bardzo ładny... -Głośno pomyślał.

- Pomyśl, że to co skrywa jest jeszcze ładniejsze.- Westchnęła panna Rockbell spoglądając na Elrica frywolnie.

- No wiesz pomyślałem.- Stwierdził z nutą ironii. Nagle przypomniał sobie, że są nadal w warsztacie.

- Zapraszam do swojego pokoju.- Rzekł po dżentelmeńsku i na nic nie czekając wziął Winry na ręce i zaniósł ją do swojej sypialni. W warsztacie została tylko jej koszula bezładnie rzucona na podłogę. Bardzo szybko znaleźli się w łóżku- meblu na którym każdy z nas spędza blisko jedną trzecią życia. Winry wygodnie wyłożyła się na pościeli z entuzjazmem przyjmując pieszczoty od Stalowego Alchemika. Czuła napięcie w jego mięśniach, słyszała szaleńcze bicie serca, oboje powoli stawali się wilgotni od potu. Edward starał się być delikatny co mu wychodziło. Blondynka była pod wrażeniem muskuł nieszkodliwych wobec niej, oraz ciepłego złotego wejrzenia. Była miło zaskoczona gdy zaczął ją łaskotać.

- Hej przestań! Ojej! Ojej! Tylko nie tu!...- Zapiszczała gdy przesunął palcami po jej płaskim brzuchu.

- Gdzie nie tu?! Hej nie ukryjesz się przede mną!- Powiedział gdy Winry skuliła się nieco nie dając się połaskotać. Chwilę zastanowił się i znowu skupił się na jej biustonoszu. Nie namyślając się długo zaczął go rozpinać ciągle składając na jej ustach delikatne pocałunki. Panna Rockbell sparaliżowana pod wpływem jego dotyku nie śmiała się ruszyć. Wreszcie górna część bielizny poszybowała przez pokój, a Elric mógł się nacieszyć widokiem piersi ukochanej. Blondynka mocniej poczerwieniała nieśmiało zamykając oczy. Chciała poczuć a nie widzieć co Edward będzie robić.

- No działaj...- Zachęciła go kładąc się znowu. Nie musiała długo czekać. Ed pogładził różowe sutki, które stwardniały z podniecenia.

- Ładne... śliczne... aż żal ich nie spróbować!- Łobuzersko się uśmiechnął i zaczął gładzić językiem atrybuty kobiecości dając tym protetyczce wiele przyjemności. Ona zaś poczuła szorstkość jego języka, miękkość ust, oraz ciepłą ślinę. Palcami przeczesywała jego włosy wyginając ciało w łuk. Jęknęła gdy alchemik pożądliwiej zaczął całować ją po piersiach. Jednak ich ciała pragnęły więcej i więcej... Pragnęły połączenia. Edward powoli pobudzał się. Ściągnął spodnie podobnie jak Winry pozbyła się swoich szortów. Kilka razy przeturlali się po łóżku głośno sapiąc.

- Ed... chcę tego....- Szepnęła mu do ucha. On w odpowiedzi pocałował ją tylko po czym zsunął jej majtki i pozbył się swoich bokserek. Winry nie od razu pokazała swoje wdzięki. Wstydliwie ścisnęła uda wytrzeszczając oczy ze zdumienia na widok gołego alchemika. Podekscytowana na myśl o tym, że miałby się zagłebić w jej ciele pokaźnych rozmiarów męskością, zadrżała. Położył się na niej. Zupełnie nagie ciała zetknęły się ze sobą wzmagając ogień pożądania, którego za żadne skarby nie chcieli ugasić. Czuła twardość jego napiętych mięśni, a on z kolei nie chciał wypuścić jej delikatnego ciała ze swoich objęć. I stała się rzecz bardzo naturalna. Winry rozchyliła nogi i zapraszająco się uśmiechnęła do blondyna. Nie mogła opanować drżenia ciała. Edward pogładził ją w tym sekretnym miejscu. Widząc, że jest bardzo wilgotne wiedział, że ukochana jest gotowa na zbiżenie. Słuchał tylko jękliwych odgłosów wydawanych przez blondynkę. Panna Rockbell trochę się tego bała. Bała się bólu, lecz ufała Stalowemu Alchemikowi. Wiedziała, że nie zrobi jej krzywdy. Ułożył dłonie na jej biodrach po czym nieco je uniósł, żeby ułatwić sobie zadanie. Bardzo szybko rozprawił się z jej cnotą. No i przy okazji dowiedział się od panny Rockbell, że nie tylko rękę i nogę ma stalową. Bardzo dugo się ze sobą zmagali, a łóżko spisało się wspaniale nie załamując się pod ich szalonymi igraszkami. Winry mocno obejmując Elrica w pasie krzyczała spazmatycznie gdy ten zagłebiał się coraz mocniej, szybszymi rytmicznymi ruchami.

- Aaaaaah!!!- Krzyknęła w momencie szczytowania. Samo to było wspaniałym uczuciem...

Wyczerpani po słodkim wysiłku spali do południa. Właściwie tylko Winry spała twardym snem co rusz mrucząc coś ponętnie pod nosem, podczas gdy Ed łagodnie pieścił jej pachwiny, oraz intymne miejsca. Myślał nad wieloma rzeczami i ostatecznie uznał, że tajemnicza siła pchająca dwoje ludzi ku sobie tak blisko jest jedną z najlepszych rzecz na świecie. Może nawet to była część alchemii?


End file.
